


你一生的故事

by JuneBarcarolle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneBarcarolle/pseuds/JuneBarcarolle
Summary: "Do you wanna get married?"





	你一生的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Story Of Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378630) by Ted Chiang. 



那都是很久以后的事了，你——额前长着闪电状伤疤、大难不死的男孩从黑魔头手中拯救了危在旦夕的世界，你和那位令你倾心的红发韦斯莱姑娘组成了令人羡慕的幸福家庭，你看着你的孩子们长大，在九又四分之三站台目送着他们登上霍格沃茨特快列车，一截截车厢缓缓驶过你的身侧。但我想谈谈在这之前发生的事情，谈谈这一切是怎么开始的。

你的父亲问我那个问题的时候，我们正在霍格沃茨的毕业舞会上依偎着对方跳慢步舞。当时舞会已经接近尾声，有人因灌下太多火焰威士忌而酩酊大醉，以极其不雅的姿势趴在桌子上坠入梦乡，舞池中零零星星的人们则以慢悠悠的节奏晃来晃去。在詹姆开口之前，他的举止就早已完完全全地出卖了他的意图。要知道，詹姆·波特很少会紧张成这样子，哪怕是魁地奇球赛之前也是很罕见的。他先是壮胆似的清了清嗓子，又是一不小心迈错步子，一脚踩到我的裙摆上，我费了好大劲儿才遏制住我想要窃笑的冲动，可以后呢，我却会常常拿这件事打趣他。

“伊万斯，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

 

你将会不止一次地打心底纳闷，我到底为什么会同意和你父亲约会呀？这是个说来话长的故事，哈利，但如果你想要听那个简短的答案，我会这么回答：詹姆是一个勇敢、散发着阳光、永远顶着一窝乱糟糟的头发的傻瓜，而我以我的生命爱着他。

 

毕业之后，我和詹姆没有浪费一点儿时间，立刻投身于凤凰社的抗战之中，但那场空缺的婚礼却是一拖再拖。当婚礼的日程终于安排妥当之后，詹姆还是忍不住对我吐露了他的忧虑：“你真的觉得这是个好主意吗？现在这种时候结婚……也许，也许我们该等等——”

我紧紧握住他的双手：“相信我，现在就是最好的时候。”

 

我和你的父亲会在你记事之前离开你，直到你十一岁之前，你都会生活在我姐姐家一间狭小的储物间里，度过你人生中最为孤独难熬的一段日子。你不会知道我们是为保护你而死。当你问起佩妮关于我和詹姆的事时，她会用古怪的眼神瞪着你，然后用怨恨、不耐烦的语气回答：“听好，他们死于一场车祸，就是这么简单的事儿。”

而我希望你知道，我和詹姆都非常爱你。

 

凤凰社尽最大能力地给予了我们支持，我和詹姆都对此十分感激。我们得到了来自于大部分凤凰社成员由衷的祝福，这总让我在独处的时候忍不住悄悄落泪。

“这是很长一段时间里发生过的最好的事儿了。”艾丽丝紧紧地搂住我这么说道。

婚礼上，小天狼星作为詹姆的伴郎出席，曾经迷倒霍格沃茨一片少女的他还是那么一如既往地英俊。我不由得暗自感叹，老天爷确实是不公平的，就连他那稍稍打歪了的领结都为他增添了一种不经意的潇洒。

詹姆大笑着上前给了他一个用力到让人喘不过气儿来的拥抱，以至于眼镜都挤歪了。

那场婚礼是我们最后的狂欢，我们紧紧抓住那片刻、转瞬即逝的自由，即使黑暗仍然笼罩大地，即使所在每个人的前途都生死未卜。

邓布利多微笑着举杯，大家也纷纷效仿他的动作抬起手。

“致最美好的时光。”

 

你长大后不会对自己一岁时的经历有着清晰的记忆，但我会记得，当我们还在戈德里克山谷躲避黑魔王的追捕时，最能令你开心的事情之一便是和大脚板玩耍。你喜欢骑在小小的飞天扫帚上在屋子里乱闯乱撞，咯咯笑着让大脚板追逐着你窜来窜去。

小天狼星在从阿兹卡班越狱后也会送给你一把酷极了的扫帚，但你起初并不会知道那是他送你的礼物。你会首先听说巫师界那些关于你教父的谣言，关于他如何背叛他最好的朋友，背叛了我和詹姆。你会为一些他从未犯下过的罪而恨他，而当你了解到真相之后，你会意识到他是你在世界上仅剩的家人。

“好了，我的魁地奇小明星，休息的时间到了。”我把你从扫帚上抱下来，你这个名副其实的捣蛋鬼看上去累坏了，不一会儿就在我的怀里沉沉睡去，大脚板也依偎在我脚边，把自己漆黑的身体蜷缩成一团。

在大战时期，我们很少有机会能度过这般平静、安详的下午。我用指腹轻轻抚过你依然光洁、完好无瑕的前额，你的故事还尚未开始。几个月后，黑魔王将穿过这间客厅，而你的父亲，带着他那一如既往的惊人勇气，会冲着我大喊，让我带着你逃跑，试图独自一人拖住他，给我多争取一点时间，尽管我们心底都清楚我们无处可逃。

“嘿。”詹姆轻手轻脚地走下楼梯，吻了吻我的头发，压低声音以免将熟睡的你吵醒，“你看上去有点……紧张。没出什么事吧？”

他努力掩饰着声音中的担忧，但那些掩饰立刻就被我识破，我太了解他了。

我抬起一只手整理了一下他乱糟糟的黑发：“唯一的问题，先生，就是这团你称作’头发’的鸟窝。”

 

在麻瓜的世界里，十月三十一号被称作万圣节——属于鬼魂的节日。奇妙的巧合，不是吗？我和你父亲在万圣节成为了鬼魂中的一员，这么说，是不是万圣节从此以后就也是属于我们俩的节日了？

 

凤凰社和黑魔王的对抗发展得并不顺利，离预言中的那个日子越近，小天狼星来戈德里克山谷看望我们的次数便越来越少了。我在寄给他的信中写道：“……关在这里，詹姆有些憋闷，他尽量不表现出来，可是我看得出……如果你能来，他会多么高兴啊……”

“无线爱意，莉莉。”我在信纸上落下最后一笔。

 

十六年后，你会在格里莫广场十二号读到这封信的片段，你会对你的过去投去悄悄的一瞥，了解到你人生中那段短暂的、无忧无虑的童年时光。

在你成长的过程中，你将会比同龄人更加频繁地面临死亡，但就像他们说的，你是大难不死的男孩，于是你一次次从死亡手掌中逃脱。你并不会成长成完美无缺的救世主，但你会成为一个勇敢、正直的人，就像我所期待的那样。在我离你而去之前，我会一次次告诉你我是多么地为你而感到骄傲，当然，在你还不能够理解我话语的意义的时候，你所能给我的所有回应便是眨眨你茫然的绿眼睛。

 

那一天还是到来了。结束，亦是开始。

 

舞曲还在继续，我们身旁的人们仍在随着节奏慢慢摇晃。我凝视着詹姆褐色的双眼——那双眼睛中写满了不安、期待、恐惧、恳求、迫切、爱意……

“真巧啊，”我微笑着回答道，“我也刚想问你同样的问题呢。”

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 在蒋老师的原文里，是七肢桶的语言影响了路易丝的思维，而且她看到的未来都是自己未来的经历，所以换到HP能看到哈利的未来这里其实说不通（。 我只能提供一个很不负责任的解释（）：延伸一下原文中的概念，完全的自由意志是不存在的，所以莉莉只能顺着她应该走的轨迹走下去。
> 
> [2] 开头结尾套用了你一生的故事原文中跳舞的描写
> 
> [3] “致最美好的时光”我记得是鹿犬群里大家讨论亲世代电影（like that’s ever gonna happen(...)）的时候提到的，credits to大噶！


End file.
